1. Field
The subject matter disclosed herein relates to wireless communication networks and devices and more particularly to methods and apparatuses for use by devices within in wireless communication network to request and/or provide assistance data and/or other like data associated with various Satellite Positioning Systems (SPSs).
2. Information
Position determination processes may be used to estimate or otherwise determine a location of a device associated with a wireless communication network. In a particular example, a position determination process may be implemented to estimate location coordinates for a mobile device such as a cellular telephone or other like mobile station. There are a variety of techniques available to support position determination processes. For example, a Satellite Positioning System (SPS) such as the Global Positioning System (GPS) and/or other like systems may be used to estimate the location of a mobile station. In the context of a wireless communication network, certain position determination processes may require that information and/or processing tasks be shared and/or distributed between multiple devices. For example, in certain instances a mobile station may be assisted in some manner by one or more other devices as part of a position determination process. As a result, there is often a need for such devices to communicate in some manner, for example, via one or more position determination communication sessions over a wireless link. Thus, one or more positioning protocols may be developed to enable such position determination communication sessions and as such support position determination processes.